Black Scrolls
The Black Scrolls were created by Isawa in 42 to bind and therefore defeat Fu Leng on the first Day of Thunder. The idea for the creation of the Scrolls was conceived by the Unicorn Clan Thunder, Otaku. For more than one thousand years, the Black Scrolls held Fu Leng's spirit bound, until 1123 when the first Scroll was unsealed by Yogo Junzo. The Masters and the Scrolls In 1127, the Council of Five decided to open the Black Scrolls in their possession to better understand the threat posed by the Shadowlands. The Master of Earth, Isawa Tadaka, had just returned from his excursion into the Shadowlands with the fourth scroll. Of the five Masters, only the Master of Void, Isawa Kaede, refused to participate, certain it would only result in disaster. The four scrolls were opened and much wisdom was gained, but corruption ran rampant through the Council, infecting the four Masters with the Taint of the Shadowlands. (3E p. 19) The Black Scrolls The Wasting Disease Let the courage of the seven thunders remedy this corruption. This scroll was opened by Yogo Junzo in 1123, releasing a deadly plague that spread across Rokugan. The disease brought misery and death to all who contracted it. {3E pp. 18-19) After Yogo Junzo's death on the Second Day of Thunder, the scroll passed into the hands of Iuchi Karasu. Karasu then passed it on to his wife, Iuchi Hiruko shortly before Karasu's imprisonment with Kuni Yori inside a Naga pearl. Hiroku gave it to her daughter, Iuchi Yue on the day of her gempukku. The scroll was stolen in 1161 and its current whereabouts are unknown. The Iron Citadel Let the truth of our purpose stand as a citadel against the night. This scroll was opened by Yogo Junzo shortly after the first. It created his base of operations deep in the heart of the Shadowlands. {3e pp. 18-19) Black Wind From The Soul Let our souls' wind rise and snuff out the flames of Jigoku. Dark Divination Let our minds be unclouded, may Tengoku be our light. Shapeshifting As the oceans shift, we shall adapt to cage our foe, Touch of Despair And harden our hearts against the touch of despair. Touch of Fu Leng As the touch of the dark one reaches for our souls, Return of the Fallen Lord Let the Ninth Son, the Fallen one be taken unaware. A Terrible Oath A terrible oath I now make to bind the darkness, Walking Horror of Fu Leng A soul's sacrifice to purge the horrors from our land. This scroll was hidden away in the ancestral katana of the Fox Clan for nine hundred years, until it was opened by Kitsune Gohei in a bid for immortality. It was recently taken from Gohei in the City of the Lost by his daughter, Kitsune Ryosei, and the man known as Omen. Doom of Fu Leng The doom of Fu Leng is upon us, The Twelfth Scroll Let the time of redemption be now at hand. This scroll was hidden within the heart of the Kami Togashi. It was opened on the Second Day of Thunder in 1128 by Mirumoto Hitomi. Its magical effect had long been lost and in its place was merely a blank scroll, however, it served as the final seal on Fu Leng's spirit, and its opening rendered the Dark Kami fully mortal. Category:Shadowlands Nemuranai